


You, me, and...

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Chair Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Fuckbuddies, Kinky, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pre-Threesome, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Clementine (Walking Dead), Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Violet and Clementine's relationship is healthy, good, and all in all - a happy one. The only issue is that their sex life seems a little boring... What happens when Violet suggests adding another person to the mix? And what happens when that *other person*, is her ex girlfriend?
Relationships: Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35





	1. Flock of doves

Violet's lips were soft and fitted nearly against the redheads much plumper one's as she inches her body closer, a low moan as she cups the redheads cheeks and dips closer to her, sucking on her bottom lip softly before pulling away to look at her. Violet brushed her hair out of her face before dropping a light kiss to her lips again.

"I've missed these." She said, cupping the side of Minerva's tit. She bounced it slightly in her palm and smiled. "I've missed that weight."

The redhead, she grinned back before easing on to Violet's lap and pushing her against the back of the couch as she caught her lips again in a passionate kiss. The blonde kissed back with full force and a moan left her lips completely this time, prompting the redhead to pull away and smirk at the brunette sitting on the bed. She grinned playfully, catching Violet's nipple and squeezing it roughly to prompt another moan. 

Clementine squirmed.

"Violet," She put her hands on the blonde's hips and stared at her, she folded her bottom lip beneath the top as her eyes wandered around the blonde's face. "Do you want me to make you cum?"

Violet whined louder, grinding against the taller girls hips as her wife watched from behind, she bit into Minerva's shoulder. "Yes please."

"Even with your wife right there? Watching you get off on another woman's lap? Hmm?" Minerva stroked her blonde locks and trailed her hand down her back until she reached her ass to squeeze. "Come on, Vi, have you changed at all? You're acting the same way you did when we first met... do you remember making out with me in the pool, do you remember that day? Did you ever do that with your wife?" Minerva said as Violet groaned needily  
"What is it, baby? What do you need?"

"Inside, inside, inside..." She whined as her wife twitched.

Minerva grinned again as she stroked her locks. "How deep buried? How many inches?"

"Mmm... nine."

"Wow, nine inches? A whole nine inches inside you?"

"Mhm..."

"Can you handle that?"

"I want to." Violet said dreamily. Minerva stood up with the sleepy blonde on her shoulder and walked her over to the bed where she eased her down in front of the brunette to see. Violet smiled at her wife who gently touched her cheek. Clementine kissed her forehead gently.

The redhead unzipped her pants as the blonde and brunette began their soft make out session, complete with the brown eyed girl grinding on her legs against the mattress. Minerva pulled out the cock from her pants and held it tightly as Violet's legs spread apart on instinct.

"Where do you want it?"

"Inside me."

"Pounding you?"

"Yes please," She pleaded as she slipped a hand up her shirt to toy with her nipples. "I want it so hard."

"But be careful," Clem warned, "Go easy. She's not used to this. If you're not careful-"

"I know. I'll go easy," Minerva said, gripping her thighs and pulling her closer to where the head of her silicone cock touched the blonde's lips and Violet bucked her hips. Minerva held the cock tightly and pushed it forward to where it entered the blonde as her wife sat over Violet anxiously. The blonde moaned and her breath was heavy as the redhead waited for the pain to pass.

She looked at the brunette. "Are you going to ride her face or fuck her throat?"

Clementine shifted, spreading her thighs and moving herself over her wife's mouth. She trembled slightly as she lowered down across Violet's lips, feeling somewhat more at ease when the blonde began to stroke her folds lightly with her tongue. Minerva smirked at the sight of Violet's hands strong on her wife's thighs, knuckles white as she held them down and sucked her with force. She began to move slowly inside of her while talking.

"Do you like it Vi?" She asked, easing into her heat again as Violet whined. She grinned and placed a hand on the blonde's stomach as she positioned herself better. She took her hand off and wrapping both arms around her thighs, spread out the blonde's legs and pulled her even closer. By now Violet had to sit up to the best of her ability to simultaneously pleasure her wife as well as receive pleasure herself.

"What the fuck-" Violet stuttered suddenly and lifted away from her wife. The brunette was pulled from her trance at this and her immediate reaction was to look at Minerva with an accusatory glare.

"What did you do to her? I told you to go easy!"

"Clementine," Minerva said calmly. It was then that the brown eyed girl realized that Minerva hadn't stopped her thrusting, and Violet hadn't stopped her moaning, only allowed them to get lighter and lighter. She looked at the redhead. "I think it's time you take her. What do you think?"

She swallowed nervously as Minerva slowed down, still inside of the blonde, she started to trail kisses down her chest and stomach.

"I don't know how."

"I'll show you how. "

She bit into her bottom lip before nodding and sliding off of the bed, she disappeared for a moment into the walk in closet and that's when Violet noticed. The blonde watched her wife with furrowed eyebrows as Minerva started to move again.

"Cl-Clem, where are y-"

"Shhhh," Minerva gripped her chin and began to kiss her deeply again as distraction whilst Clementine got ready.

Once Minerva had to break away for air she started to trail kisses down Violet's body again, smothering her in them. Violet was still wondering where her wife was but when the redhead pulled out and that sensation was replaced with *another* sensation, she could only make noise to signal her frustration. 

Violet pushed the redhead off of her and scooted back on the bed. "No, I want Clem, that was the deal, all of us together."

"She's just getting a toy," Minerva said, using her elbows to prop herself up as she inched closer to the blonde's mouth and caught it with her own, she carefully drew her tongue into the blonde's mouth before sliding it out again.

"No! I don't want this. I'm not doing this without Clem, that was the deal!"

"I'm here," The closet door opened and her wife stepped out shyly before walking towards the pair on the bed. She sat up behind Violet's head like she had done before and flushed as she looked at Minerva.

"I don't know what I'm doing..."

"Yes you do, we talked through this. You're just acting like a dumb whore." The redhead stated, "Look at her, put that fucking cock in her mouth or I'll do it myself."

The brunette bit her lip. It was strange having Minerva there to boss her around, because that hadn't ever happened to her before. Sure, Violet had her "dominant" moments, but never like this. It was beginning to make sense to her why her wife wanted to bring the other woman in - though she'd never show it. 

She placed both hands on the sides of her wife's head and bent down to kiss her lips softly, catching every moan the blonde made from the redheads actions with her mouth. She then took herself away and sat up, hovering over her wife's mouth. She could sense Minerva watching as she dipped to allow her wife to take the strap in her mouth. She felt herself go red at the sight.

Violet lay, looking up at her wife with the silicone cock in her mouth, and Minerva down the other end. She stared up at her wife until the brunette could hardly look anymore and began to fuck her slowly. 

Violet's breasts bounced lightly as the redhead began her thrusts slowly, working her way up Clementine could see the pace changing as her wife's chest began to move at a faster pace. She watched her wife suck on the silicone and brushed through her hair as she looked at her lovingly. At first, the idea didn't make sense to her, why would this pleasure her? But as it happened, the sight of watching her wife get off to merely looking at the brunette was enough to make it make sense.

"Are you close yet?" The redhead questioned the blonde who attempted to nod, which instead turned to a whine as her mouth was stuffed full. Her wife's hands on her cheeks, the brunette shifted her hips closer to her wife's lips again before pulling out. She leaned down to kiss the blonde's lips just as Violet met her climax. 

Violet's eyes closed and she muttered incoherent words as her hips jittered slightly. She held onto her wife's hand tightly and fell almost into a sleep like state as she recovered from the orgasm.

Violet worried the experience was over until over her body her wife gripped the back of Minerva's head and pulled her close, their lips met in a passionate kiss fueled by jealousy and hatred. The blonde watched from below, her stomach full of butterflies, though she was tired. Violet was slow as she reached her middle finger down to her clit and started to rub it as she watched the pair making out.

The redheads hand reached up and against the brunette's chest, it enclosed, in and out for a few seconds as she squeezed the swell of breast. Violet watched as her wife began to moan into the other woman's mouth before Minerva shifted her gingerly and lay her back on the bed beside Violet gently.

Minerva began to trail kisses down the brunette's body, mimicking what she had earlier done with her wife. As she got lower, she pulled the brunette's harness from her waist and meeting her already dampened slit she pressed a kiss to it as Violet watched from beside them. Minerva's nose peaked out from the curly patch of hair and her eyes looked up menacingly at the brunette who moaned loudly. It was like violet wasn't even there - and she enjoyed it.

Minerva was a lot gentler with Clementine than Violet, which the blonde took note of. It could've been that she wasn't as used to the brunette - or that she was softening up.

Nevertheless that thought came to a close when Violet came on to the sheets for the second time that night, seemingly simultaneously with her wife. Minerva finished up a few seconds after the brunette came and rolled across to the blonde, where she caught her in a deep kiss. Violet whined slightly as her arms wrapped around the redheads neck again and Minerva managed to sheath herself full inside the blonde once more. 

Clementine, who regained her energy much faster than her wife, rolled across and propped herself up with her elbow. She started to lightly tweak her wife's nipples, though upon finding how perfect they looked when they bounced, she opted for sucking them, too. 

She brought her mouth to Violet's chest and started to lightly kiss all around her breast, stopping to suck on some area before kissing it again, leaving hickies scattered unevenly across the small chest. The soft kisses she left where perfect when combined with the roughness of Minerva - the contrast made it inevitable that Violet would cum for a third time that night. 

As the blonde approached what she hoped wouldn't be her last orgasm of the night, her wife turned her to face her and spoke. "Hey, I want you to look at me, okay? You did really well tonight and you must be tired. But you did really well. Look at me when you cum so I know you had fun, okay?"

"Mmmm," Violet tried to mutter a small yes but reached her climax before she could. Minerva didn't slow down this time, even after the blonde had cum all over the silicone cock. She kept going until she was positive the blonde was finished emptying her fluids. As Violet fell into a sleepy like state, her chest coated in a sheet of sweat as it heaved up and down, she lay with her legs spread and her wife leaned down to kiss her head as she recovered.

"I," Violet said, "wanna go a-again."

Minerva chuckled, standing up and walking around the other side of the bed to get closer to the girls. "Later, Vi. You need a break."

"I, I can go again."

"Maybe you can, but what about me? I just nailed you both and you won't even give me a break?" She chuckled, pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips. "Later. We should all get a break."

"Right." Clementine agreed as she stroked through Violet's hair.

Violet, still out of breath, spoke. "Can I have a bath?"

"Of course you can." Clementine said, kissing the blonde girl's nose. "After that, you can have whatever you want, okay? You did so well tonight."

"Yeah," Minerva agreed, "So. Who's gonna clean this?" She asked as she held out the strap on. "I mean, I hate to interrupt this sweet moment but we can't just leave it like this, can we?"

"No, we can't." The brunette said as she moved her face closer. It wasn't exactly a sight Violet thought she'd ever see - but her wife, sucking her ex's strap on? That was one she didn't know she needed.

Violet felt the aching in her middle return, but knew a break was needed. She'd have a bath and a nap and then, they'd have another "session" tonight.

But... That was if Minerva and Clementine *hadn't* decided that they, too, wanted to have a bath. Only problem was - there was only one bath tub...


	2. Bath time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet only wanted to have a bath...

The events of the hours before had left Violet with an empty feeling inside. She hadn't wanted to finish, but understand that Minerva may have needed a break. She wasn't superhuman, even if she seemed that way. 

Violet thinks as she runs the cloth across her arm. She remembers Clementine's initial reaction to her suggestion - "What are you, crazy? If you want to leave me, just leave me, Vi, I don't... you don't have to add me in... just-"

Oh, how the tables had turned, Violet grinned to herself. Watching Minerva and Clementine make out had unlocked some things in her mind. Violet was realizing things now, lots of things. 

But it'd only happened once. It needed to happen again before she could sure.  
They hadn't agreed to anything yet but the blonde was hoping for some type of "fuckbuddies" situation. She didn't love Minerva, no, not in the slightest. She loved her wife. Her wife was her wife and she was her wife's wife and as confusing as it sounded, it worked. They needed to make sure Minerva knew that - and was okay with it - before they came to any decisions about their sexual relationship.

As she ran the warm water across her chest, her cheeks turned red, but not from the heat of the room. Violet could hear her wife from the other room - but she wasn't alone.

*"You need to be quiet if you don't want Violet to know..."* Violet could hear the sharp whisper before another moan followed, *"You're gonna get her all worked up, but you want that, right?"*

Violet felt her face heat up again as she rubbed gently over her arms and legs once more, trying to cover everything so that she could get out of the bath and rush to see what her wife and ex were up to...

That was when the next moan came, her wife, crying out needily, the blonde's name. Violet's heart pounded in her chest and butterflies entered her stomach as she halted all actions, trying to listen out for more.

*"Get her in, get her in..."* She heard her wife's voice. Violet flushed a deep red and couldn't do anything to stop herself when her finger reached down to her clit and began to circle it. Violet spread her legs slightly and began to circle herself at a faster pace, her free hand reaching up to cup her chest before she inevitably couldn't take it anymore. She drained the water and stepped out of the bath, pulling on a towel she barely dried herself off before opening the door to the bedroom and practically running in.

Violet's stomach filled with butterflies at the sight in front of her. The girls knew exactly what they were doing.

Clementine lay in the same position as Violet had earlier, Minerva's head on her chest and legs spread, Violet could tell what was happening as the redhead continued to press kisses down her chest. She flinched.

"Are you going to join?" Minerva pulled away from the brunette's breast with a slick pop to ask the question before shifting slightly, she pulled out of the girl and palmed the slick strap on in front of Violet. "Do you want to clean this or do you think it could come in handy, hm?"

Violet swallowed as she stared. "Come in handy for what?"

"Fucking you, what do you think? Or are you wet enough for me already? Were you touching yourself in there?"

Violet was silent, Minerva smirked.

"Good. Now get over here and let me fuck you again."

Violet nodded and ran over to the bed, slipping onto it, she hardly had a moment to breathe before her wife had pinned her head to the pillow. Violet wasn't expecting the roughness this time around, but she wasn't complaining either. Minerva pushed Clementine onto her back, and spread her thighs wide in front of the blonde who was expecting them to start going at it again before the redhead gripped Violet's hair and pushed her head in front of her wife's heat.

"I'm not going to do anything to you until you start with her." Minerva ordered. The woman's grip on the blonde locks was rough and Violet squinted her eyes closed in pain as she pulled it back harder.

"M-Minerva please stop-"

"Didn't I just give you an order?"

"Plea-"

Minerva pushed Violet's face into her wife's heat, forcing her down until she could be certain that the blonde could be trusted to not pull away. Once she was sure, she gripped on to her hips and slowly pushed inside of her.

"Don't stop, Vi. Clem's depending on you, you don't wanna let her down, do you?"

"Mm, no, no," Violet said when she pulled away. The brunette's legs shook erratically and closed around Violet's head, locking her in, more than once. Violet didn't halt her movements, though. Not until Minerva pulled out again and switched.

"Min-"

"Don't." She wrapped Violet's locks around her hand again and held them threateningly as she slowly pushed the head of the cock into the blonde's rear. Violet's eyes rolled into her head as she completely stopped what she was doing, turning her head to the side to watch it happen as she moaned.

"Please be c-careful,"

"Shhh, just focus on what you're doing," Minerva stroked her locks, forcing her to look back at her wife. Violet turned to meet her wife's gaze once more, the brunette's chest heaving as she looked down at the blonde, she reached her hand down and cupped her cheek.

"Kiss me. Down there, not up here. I'm so close already."

Violet pressed her lips to her wife's clit as Minerva started to move her strap, going in and out whilst the blonde tried so very hard to focus on making her wife cum. Violet was edging her wife closer and closer when the redhead upped the pace and she bit down on her lip, no longer edging the brunette. Her wife cried out in frustration as the blonde tried her best to cope with what was happening.

"What, did you give up?" Minerva stopped suddenly, wrapping her arms around the blonde's chest to grip at her breasts, "Come on Vi, as soon as you make Clem cum, I'll let you cum, okay?"

"Please!"

"Hey, that's our deal. You interrupted us in the middle of an... intimate moment... So I'm allowed to stop you from cumming all I fucking want." She explained as she started to thrust again. "Go on."

Violet dipped her head, pressing her lips flush against her wife's head once more before dotting her tongue out to explore her folds. Once her wife's hips began to jitter, Violet could tell what was happening and hurried her licking so that she could be granted her own sweet release.

In time with the jittering, the brunette sighed and stopped shaking, tired as she came down from her high. Violet continued soft licking until she could be sure her wife was done, Minerva pulled out of her and that was when she was flipped.

Violet lay flat on her back now but the position was soon shifted as Minerva hiked her legs up to her butt, leaning over her she pressed gentle kisses to her head and ran her fingers through her still wet hair.

The kiss was long, it only broke for the redhead to regain her air as she stroked Violet's hair. Minerva didn't wait for Violet to regain her oxygen before she started again.

Violet's eyes closed tightly as the redhead decided to allow her some air, moving her kisses down her body before Violet felt the bed dip and opened her eyes to her wife beside them, wearing a strap on like she had done earlier.

Violet shivered as Minerva got lower, and lower, her tongue dotting out to wet the area as if she were preparing the blonde for what was to come. Violet closed her eyes when Minerva picked up her body, pulling it close to her own, she held Violet now and the blonde wasn't aware of what was happening. Minerva lay back on the bed, shifting Violet to lay down on top of her 

Violet moaned quietly as the taller girls fingers clasped her breasts, kneading, cupping and molding them from behind as the blonde's wife got in place in front of her.

Clementine moved as close as she could, spreading Violet's thighs, she pushed the head into her slick hole as Violet shivered once more. Violet moaned before Minerva's hands left her breasts and reached down, she grabbed her own strap and aligned it with the green eyed girl's other hole.

Violet opened her eyes as she realized what was happening, she sat up slightly to allow the redhead easier access. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but definitely the most pleasure full.

"Oh my god-"

"Tell me if it's too much."

*"Oh my god."*

"Vi?"

Minerva was slow with her movements as it was an awkward position, however that gave Clementine room to be as fast as she wanted. Both knew Violet would be somewhat surprised by the idea, but that didn't make it any less arousing to the blonde.

Violet's eyes rolled into her head once more, she struggled to sit up as she felt the need to fall back down on top of Minerva. This gave Minerva an idea, but it'd have to wait a little more. 

The redhead put both her hands on Violet's hips as if to keep her steady in her movements. Violet's body bounced and jittered on top of her, it only made sense she needed a little guidance. 

After a few minutes, Clementine stopped her movements and leaned over Violet to Minerva. She didn't pull out, instead deciding if it came out, it came out, and if it didn't, it didn't. As she came face to face in the awkward position in front of Minerva, the redhead, too, halted her movements and leaned up to kiss her.

Violet stayed wedged in the middle of them, still moaning and grunting as they made out over her. Once Violet's own pleasure subsided, she reached to cup her wife's breasts and fondle them. 

As Violet pinched and stroked her wife's breasts, she could see her getting noticably uncomfortable in the position. When Minerva pulled away from the kiss, Clementine pulled out of Violet and Minerva the same. Clementine looked at Violet, who fell back against Minerva's chest now. Minerva reached her hands around the blonde's body, one going to fondle her breast and the other to play with her clit as the brunette brought the strap to her wife's lips.

"Are you going to clean it for me, Vi?"

"Mhm," Violet nodded profusely as her wife brought the cock level to her lips and slipped it in. Violet took the cock in her mouth and tried to bob back and forth on it as pale fingers worked on her clit. Violet pulled away from the strap to breathe in, throwing her head back as she bounced on the cock.

"Gonna cum?" 

"Mmhm,"

"You're gonna eat her out." Minerva said, pulling out she sat up straight on the bed. Violet took a deep breath before Minerva picked her up, practically dropping her back onto the strap as the brunette rushed to get her harness off. "You're not cumming until Clem and me have. Not at the same time, not any time before, you have to make us cum first."

Violet threw her head back, easing on to the cock again before she huffed. "Okay, okay,"

"Don't. I mean, don't, cum before us. Okay?"

"I got it, I got it," Violet swore before bending over to her wife's heat, smothering her face into her wife's heat almost instantly. Minerva sat up and allowed Violet to lay on her stomach and focus on pleasuring her wife as she began to fuck her again.

"You, you're going so fast," the brunette heaved out looking at Minerva, "Save some for me, will you?"

She laughed, upping the pace. "You and I will have our own time tomorrow, okay? Violet's gonna need a while to recover." She looked down at the blonde who hardly listened to the conversation. Minerva decided to tease her in a sing-song voice. "Viiiiolet, you better not be hiding that pretty face from me. I want to see those rosy cheeks."

Violet whined, shifting uncomfortably before Minerva gripped her arms and forced her to turn and look at her. Violet shivered in excitement and fear as she was pinned down beside her wife.

"You're making so much noise, are you gonna quiet down so the neighbors don't know what a little slut you are, hm?" She asked, pulling out of the blonde, Clementine moved to shift under Minerva. The redhead forced the cock into the younger girls heat as she suckled her breasts and Minerva started with Violet again. "Good girl, you're taking my fingers so well."

"Please let me cum, please,"

"Shhhh," Minerva hushed her, leaning up slightly to kiss her chest. "I'm close, I'm close, okay? As soon as me and Clem cum we'll let you." She said, lighting circling her thumb on Violet's hip.

It was then that Clementine came, furrowed eyebrows and a little sigh to alert the other two, followed by Minerva. Minerva rode out her orgasm as did the brunette and she soon pulled out of her, sitting up, she pulled Violet up by her arm.

Violet's stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of finally getting what she had been waiting for - until Minerva stuck the strap on into her mouth, forcing her to take it.

Violet didn't object, how could she? She closed her eyes and bobbed up and down the length until Minerva was satisfied with it. Minerva pulled out and undid the harness, throwing the strap on onto the floor somewhere before she shifted onto her belly and moved forward to kiss Violet's thighs.

Minerva held her thighs apart as she moved up, shifted, laying on top of the blonde now. She put her knee between Violet's legs and used both hands to pin her arms behind her head.

"Can I see your perfect tits?" She asked rhetorically, freeing one of Violet's arms so that she could squeeze the flesh.

"P-Please let me cum, I can't-"

"Ask nicely. Your wife's right there, come on don't rude." Minerva said as she started to rub her knee on Violet's clit. "You're being so good for me, you've taken me really well tonight, okay? Do you want to cum on my knee?"

"Please??"

"Cum."

Violet moaned out of excitement as she finally met her high for the night. She shook violently when Minerva took away her knee and pressed kisses around her thighs, eventually cleaning her up.

Violet's eyes closed and she stayed in a hazed state until she felt soft, light kisses on her cheek. 

"Good girl," Her wife whispered to her, "You did so well." She kissed her cheek as Minerva sat up, taking Violet's hand and rubbing her knuckles softly.

"Well, that was interesting." 

Violet laughed, still out of breath. "Were you guys really gonna go at it without me?"

"No, it was just a plan to get you in here." Clementine stated, sitting up she walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.  
"I think we have a lot to talk about, and work out." She said, "But I also think Minerva needs a shower because she smells like sweat."

"Hey!"


	3. Whatever you want, whatever you like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine finds a new area of sex to explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is a lot of rough shit in this chapter

Minerva rested her head against the brunette's shoulder, light moans escaping her lips as Clementine's soft fingers worked on her nipples, Violet holding the shower head to her heat and keeping her thighs spread wide.

It was weird for Minerva to be in the submissive position - but she didn't mind. Not right now. After everything they'd talk through..

They'd come to a decision that Violet and Minerva could be physical together in non sexual ways, and sexual ways, where as Clementine was only part of the sexual side of things. Partially to make sure Violet was treated with respect, but also to join in on the fun. They weren't dating per say, but they were just "physical". After all, Minerva lived far away.

As Minerva came to her high, Clementine pressed her lips flush against the redheads chest, sucking on her nipple as Violet rubbed circles on her thighs. It was soft, the first time they hadn't used toys. An overall beautiful experience in which both girls decided to make the redhead feel good for once.

After all, Minerva wasn't that much of a sub. But funnily enough - after revealing her "secret" to the pair, it didn't take much for Violet to coerce her into a sub position.

As Minerva came down from her high, Violet flicked off the shower, leaving the redhead panting against the glass walls. Violet stepped out and dried herself off quickly, rubbing her face with the fluffy towel before she took it away and was greeted with the sight of Minerva, pressed hard against the shower, and her wife firm against her as their lips mashed together. Violet whimpered, rubbing her thighs together.

"Forgot how much you were into seeing Clem get off with me." Minerva commented as she was released from the kiss. Clementine pursed her lips together.

"I think you must've forgotten, you're the sub tonight."

"Ugh," She groaned as the brunette reached under her thigh to pick her up. "I'm not used to this stuff."

"It'll come naturally," Clementine began to carry Minerva towards the bedroom, Violet following in pursuit. Clementine lay Minerva onto the bed, the redhead practically pulling her on top of her to meet her lips in a rough kiss. Violet came in just in time to see this, unable to stop herself from reaching down to toy with herself.

"Wow, didn't you say you were too sore to play?" The brunette stared at the blonde. Violet's cheeks heated up, the mortification setting in. "Seriously, do I have to punish you both? The slut can't keep her hands off of herself."

"No! No! I can Dom!" Violet swore. "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

"Get the toys, then." She said as violet scurried out of the room. Clementine gripped Minerva's breasts, beginning to massage them.

"You're mean to her," The redhead said in a heavy voice.

"She likes it." She said, dipping down to suckle on the redheads breast. Though the older girl let out a sigh of relief at the touch, it was clear it wasn't enough for her.

"You're a hard one." The brunette leaned over her, pressing against her body, "man, I've I had a strap right now,"

"What, you'd fuck me?"

"So hard."

"How hard?"

"Ugh, Minerva."

"Heh."

"Fuck you," She said harshly as she met the redheads lips again in a passionate kiss. Minerva's hands roamed down her body, clutching at her ass. Clementine released her from the kiss, Minerva holding her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment.

"You are fucking me."

"Oh just you wait, when Violet comes back with that rope, it's so over for you... no more of this cockiness. I'm wet just thinking about it."

"I bet you touched yourself to the idea of it last night."

"Or maybe I touched Vi?"

Minerva bit her lip. "You touched her to the idea of fucking me?"

She leaned over, groping her breasts again and molding. "I fucked her to the thought of fucking you," She said as she bit down hard on the flesh.   
Minerva brushed through her brown locks as she made eye contact with her, sucking harder. 

When the brunette trailed her kisses back up the redheads chest and to her lips, she felt firm hands molding her tits and almost moaned softly before she gripped her wrist.

"You. Are. Beneath. Me." She stated. "Not the other way around."

Minerva rolled her eyes and tried to trail them down the younger girls hips when they were gripped tightly again and pinned above her head. 

"Minnie, if you start acting bratty now I'm not going to let you get off at all tonight. I could easily tie you to a chair with a vibrator instead while I fuck Violet, do you want that? Do you want to be the nasty slut that we both know you are? Or are you gonna behave?"

Minerva was slightly taken aback, but nonetheless she nodded. She was quiet and squeaked when she felt the brunette drag her tongue along her body again, down, down, down, until she stopped.

"Use your fucking words."

"C-Can-"

"Are you stuttering?"

"Fuck, please,"

"Can I fuck you?"

"Please!" She gasped out, reaching her hands down to tug at curly locks before they were pushed away.

"Get used to not using your hands." She said before she began to lightly suck on the redheads clit. Minerva let out a drawn out, tired moan at the sensation, one Clementine hadn't heard before, as if she were unlocking a new side to this character.

She sucked gently, hardening slightly before bringing it down, stopping to drag her tongue along the rest of her length before she inevitably started to suck again. Minerva's chest heaved as she herself toyed with one of her pebbled nipples. 

It was when Minerva's high came closer that Clementine stopped her motions all together. Minerva's thighs closed on impact as she crawled out from between them, leaning up to kiss her lips, she heard her wife coming in behind her.

Clementine stood up from over Minerva's body and turned to meet Violet, who closed over the door behind her and took a deep breath as she handed her wife the rope. 

"Why do you look so frightened?" She asked her wife with furrowed eyebrows. Violet gulped, knowing this was still part of the "character" her wife played in the bedroom. She felt chills run down her spine when the brunette used her thumb and index finger to force the blonde to look at her.  
"Baby?"

"Nothings wrong." Violet swallowed, "I'm just excited."

Clementine pursed her lips together before pressing them to the blonde's. "Do you want to cum first?" She asked the blonde who sheepishly nodded when she pulled away. The brunette grinned. "Go sit on the chair." She ordered, watching as her wife did that.

Clementine walked over to the dresser where Violet has left the toys, picking out another piece of rope and a vibrator. She walked back, her wife sitting down, and took her hands, she pulled them around the back of the chair and began to bind them before binding her legs to the chair too.

Once Violet was tied up, she bit her lip in anticipation. Clementine saw the look in her eyes as she turned on the vibrator to a low setting and settled it between her legs.

It was then that Violet realized she was stuck there.

The brunette walked away, taking the test of the rope with her. As Violet sat, watching the girl bind Minerva up.

She pulled the rope across her stomach, tying a knot before bringing it over her shoulder to tie her hands together. Over, under, she tied knots in almost every way she could until she was sure the redhead couldn't get out. She stopped to admire it.

Minerva couldn't move, she could only stare up at Clementine with rosy cheeks. The only sound that could be heard in the room, Violet's moans, and she wasn't trying to hide them. Her moans grew louder and louder as the sound of the vibrations picked up. Clementine smirked at the blonde before taking one other toy and dragging it down Minerva's chest.

"Do you see this?"

"Mhm."

"That's good, because I'm going to blindfold you." She said, leaning over Minerva again. She caged her in with both arms and then took the blindfold from beside her on the bed, pulling it over her eyes. "Are you wet, Minnie?"

"God, you're such a tease, I didn't do this to you."

"You can consider this payback for making eye contact with me while you fucked my wife last night." She flipped the redhead around, unbeknownst to Minerva before it was happening, and slammed the paddle against her left cheek. 

"Please fuck me."

"I'm having fun, I like playing with you."

Minerva gripped the sheets tightly as she was struck again, this time finding pleasure in the sensation as she moaned. "Jesus, christ,"

"How wet are you?"

"Can't you see for yourself??"

"Don't get smart with me," She said coldly, "Do you want to end up like Violet?" She threatened just as the blonde cried out, another orgasm, the second that night. Clementine had a wicked smirk on her lips.

"N-No..."

"Then be quiet, okay? I haven't got a ball gag today but I could always use underwear." She threatened, dropping the paddled beside Minerva on the bed before she lifted one of her legs and started to rub her clit. Minerva moaned.  
"Do you like this?"

"Mhm."

"You're so wet for me."

"I know, it's all for you,"

Violet shook now, her cheeks heating up more and more before she moaned out cry, alerting the both of them. The brunette continued to rub the redheads heat, feeling her body shiver beneath her at the blonde's revelation.

Violet's breath was heavy. "Oh my god, please t-take it off!"

"You've only cum once!" The brunette replied in a fakely shocked voice as she started to trail kisses down the redheads body, taking her finger away, she pressed it into Minerva's lips and forced her to suck it as she came to kiss around her thighs. "When Minerva gets off, you can stop."

"Please, please, please,"

"Violet if you don't stop, I'll make you wear that vibrator all night, do you want that? Do you want to get into bed tonight with a vibrator in your underwear? No? Then be a good girl and let it happen."

Minerva had calmed down during the time Clementine took away to reprimand her wife. As the brunette turned back, she looked at the redhead beneath her, chest covered in a sheet of sweat and heaving harshly. She leaned in closely to her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Spread your legs for me, okay? We'll make this quick." She pressed kisses to her neck before finding a place to settle, latching on and sucking. Minerva's moans came like music to her ears and they only grew stronger as two fingers pushed inside of her.

The brunette drew her fingers in and out at an agonisingly slow pace, Violet turned her head away hoping to get one minute of rest.

“Look at us, Violet, I’ll make you do this all night if you don’t look at us..." Her whimpers and moans increasing quickly, almost at the same pace as Minerva's. Clementine went harder as she felt the redhead near her high.

"P-Please, I’m about to cum,” the red head panted.

Clementine stopped, earning a frustrated groan from the girl. With out a moments noticed the brunette picked up the pace again.

"Fuuuck!" Minerva groaned as she arched her chest. Clementine wrapped her free arm around the redheads back and pulled her up, pressing her lips firm around her nipple as her free hand continued to pound into her. 

"Please, please, please,"

"Shhh," She released her nipple with a slick pop before kissing down her stomach, releasing her hand. 

She looked over to Violet, who's eyes were closed and mouth wide open as she came for the third time that night. She cried out, laying her head back and heaving before looking back at her wife, who mouthed to her - "Good girl."

"Do you want to cum, Minerva?" She turned back to her.

"Oh, Clem, please,"

"How hard?"

"Just let me cum!"

The brunette used her hand previously inside of the redhead to strike her face hard before spitting at her. "You're not allowed to talk back, you're going to take it when I give it to you, do you understand me??"

"Yes," She groaned as the fingers skipped back inside of her, a third joining. Minerva lifted her hips and groaned out.

"Yes what?"

"Please, let me-"

"Minerva, yes what? Who are you speaking to?" She questioned as she began to pump in and out of her faster and faster until the redhead couldn't even speak. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she cried out.

"I'm going to stop if you don't say my name."

"O-Oh p-lease, don't-"

"Fine." She gave in, continuing to fuck the redhead until she felt her high reach it's last peak before it came down. "You can cum."

Minerva closed her eyes tightly beneath the blindfold, her breath stopping, before it came out in a gasp. Clementine pulled her hand out and a whine left the older girls lips as she leaned over to kiss them. Clementine undid the rope and pulled away the blindfold, leaving Minerva to calm down.

Violet on the other hand had already reached her high a total of four times.  
Clementine stood up, walking over to the blonde, she put her fingers into her mouth and watched as she cleaned them off. The vibrator picked up again, and Violet's tears rolled off of her cheeks as Clementine took away her fingers.

"R-R-Red,"

"You want to stop?"

"Please...." Violet sniffled. The brunette nodded and immediately tore the rope from her wife, turning off the vibrator, she threw it on to the bed beside Minerva. Clementine leaned down to her wife as she sat on the chair wiping her tears. "Am, am I gonna have to wear it all night?"

"Violet, that was just talk, okay?" She rubbed up and down her shoulder with her hand. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Was it too much?"

"O-Only towards the end, I just don't, I'm not that used to it yet."

"You came four times on your first go, that's really good, okay? But don't feel like you have to suffer through it. It's just sex. We can stop at any time." She kissed her head before Minerva stood up shakily from the bed, gripping one of the spare blankets, she took it over to the pair and draped it around Violet who muttered a quiet thank you.

"Did I go too hard the first time?" Clementine asked the pair. Violet and Minerva exchanged glances before deciding for themselves.

"I mean, personally, I enjoyed it. But I just think that... persona you have, that you switch to during it, completely threw me off. You were very serious." Minerva explained. Violet nodded shakily as she wrapped herself in the blanket tighter.

"Y-Yeah, it was nice and I liked... the threats but I don't think I could've done what you were doing to Minerva."

"Thank you for telling me," She stood up, taking Violet's hand and helping her up. "You need a bath, okay? We can order McDonald's while you're in it."

"Chicken nuggets?"

"Yeah, of course." She smiled at her. "Whatever you want."


	4. Aftercare and decisions are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva, Violet and Clementine start to seriously talk about their relationship, all while Minerva does her best to help the Violet calm down from the events before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, forgive me. New smut soon.

Violet let out a deep breath as Minerva drew the cloth over her arms, soaking her body in the soapy water before she pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. Violet smiled and the bathroom door opened, her wife walking in with a bag in hand.

"So, I, I brought you some marshmallows," She said, sitting down beside the pair and handing one to her wife who chuckled.

"You're so cute."

"I'm just trying to take care of you," She replied with a broad smile. "Tonight was... it was amazing. I can't believe we did that."

"Neither can I." Minerva said with a small shrug. "I was sure you'd hate me, and I mean, I'd understand... But I'm glad you gave me a chance. I hope I can prove myself to you."

"You're a total dom," Clementine laughed, "I'm sorry we didn't bring you in earlier. But seriously, you're cool. I hope we can get to know each other in more ways than just you fucking my wife while I wank to it."

"See? We're bonding." Violet said in a playful voice which made them both chuckle. "Seriously, I had so much fun tonight. We have a lot to talk through, though."

"Such as?"

"Basic mechanics, how's it gonna work, that stuff."

"I'm all for just being a fuckbuddy." Minerva said, holing her hand up in defense. "Last thing I wanna do is intrude and fuck up your relationship."

"We want you in." Violet told her. "If you want in, that is. But you know, there's rules."

"I know. I've just, I've been so lonely these past few years. Sophie doesn't talk to me anymore, my parents are dead, I feel like all I'm doing is going to work and coming home. I need something to look forward to."

"Who knew sex would get us so soft with each other?" Clementine asked with a chuckle as she gave her wife another marshmallow. "I like this, I like having you both. I'm excited to see where this goes."

"So am I," Minerva said, "I'm here for another three weeks. Though I'd love to spend time having sex, we should probably get to know each other more or catch up, in me and Vi's case." She said as Violet smiled at her, putting her wet hand on her arm.

"I agree," Clementine looked at the both of them before furrowing her eyebrows, "Hey guys, listen. If I went too hard on you tonight... I'm sorry. It was our first time going that hard and I should've been a lot easier with you. Especially you, Vi."

"It's okay." Violet replied to her wife. "We can try stuff like that again, I was just overwhelmed."

Clementine nodded as Minerva spoke up again.

"So, we need to bond."

"Good idea." Clementine nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should go out on a date?"

"How does that work?" Minerva chuckled.

She flushed red, shrugging. "I don't know... A movie?"

"A movie could be good!" Violet nodded profusely. Minerva shrugged and dropped the cloth beside Violet before standing up. 

"Yeah, okay, I'm up for that." She said as she leaned over to grab the towel for Violet, who had pulled the plug and was waiting for the water to drain as she stood out from the bath.

"You don't have to dry me, Minerva. I'm okay now." Violet said as the redhead wrapped the fluffy towel around her body. Minerva nodded.

"Okay..." She said as Violet and Clementine went to leave the room, before Clementine turned to look at the girl.

"Are you coming?"

"I'm gonna just, clear up here." Minerva replied with a smile. "I'll be down to you guys in a few minutes and we can talk about things."

Clementine smiled. "Thank you."

Minerva smiled back, an excitement fuelling her as she stuck her hands in her back pockets. "No problem."


	5. Bake me a cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls learn not to make Clementine jealous.

The door shut and Clementine sat in the living room, book in hand, listening to the giggling voices in the hallway as light footsteps walked to the stairs.

"Shh, she'll know," Minerva whispered to Violet as she took her hand, leading her further up the steps, "We need to be quick before she calls us for dinner, okay?"

Clementine heard a gasp as Minerva's lips attached to the blonde's neck and she moaned out a small - "Okay."

She sat, finishing off her book with a smirk. If they seriously thought they'd get away with this, they didn't know their partner at all.

-  
The brunette leaned over the kitchen island, her chest squished together as she hugged herself. She rested her elbows against the white marble, smiling at Violet and Minerva who sat trying not to gawk at her breasts.

"So, how was work?" She asked, standing up and walking back towards the counter. Violet watched incredulously, though she knew it was risky given what her wife would do if she was caught.

"It, um," Minerva stared intensely at the brunette, "was good."

"Sure." Clementine replied as she poured the flour into the mixing bowl. "What do you want on your cookies? Syrup? Cream? Or do you want me to pick?"

Minerva's mouth was dry, and she couldn't answer. She sat shifting uncomfortably in her place as Violet, beside her, was practically on the verge of an orgasm.

"Girls, do you want me to pick?" She asked again, making eye contact with the redhead who looked back with heated cheeks. The brunette leaned over the kitchen island again, this time her breasts pressed flush against the cold marble as she stroked her cheek.  
"What do you want, Minerva?"

"Oh god, fuck, why are you doing this?" The redhead spat out, "Why are you doing this to us?"

“Oh, you know , I just thought I’d do some baking..." She said, brushing her hair from her neck, revealing the light 'bruise' Violet had left from the days before.

It was now pretty often Violet had to cling to Clem for support during sex, but her new thing was to latch onto the brunette's skin to try and cope with Minerva's actions. It fueled Minerva to go harder, gave Violet some support, and helped Clementine reach her peak quicker.

Violet squirmed beside Minerva, her hand slipped between her thighs but Clementine was yet to notice. Minerva saw this, and immediately got an idea as she continued to talk to the brunette.

"Why in that?" She asked, nodding to the lingerie the brunette wore. Clementine stood up straight and shrugged as Minerva's eyes followed her.

"You seemed to like it last night."

Violet's eyes opened, her eyebrows furrowed. "L-Last night?" She questioned confusedly, "We didn't do anything last night."

"No, *you* didn't do anything last night." Clementine corrected, eyeing Minerva who bit her lip excitedly as she knew what was to come. Violet's eyebrows stayed furrowed in her seat and she swallowed.

"You guys went at it without me?"

"Don't act like you're not fucking soaking at the thought of it," Minerva then looked at the blonde, "the idea of my hands on the bra you bought her, pulling it off, doesn't it turn you on? Knowing that you were downstairs - actually, actually no, you were in the room next to us. Right beside us. And we didn't even try to be quiet. You didn't stir even once. Just think of how many times we could fuck behind your back and not tell you. You're too useless to even know."

Violet rubbed her thighs together, squirming. She felt her cheeks become red from heat as Clementine and Minerva exchanged glances.

"You're acting like a useless cum cleaner, Vi."

Violet groaned again, throwing her head back as her hand returned between her legs.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Clementine almost dropped the act as she ran around to the girls, taking their hands and leading them from the chairs with her breasts bouncing. Now Minerva and Violet were both soaked. 

She sat them down on the other chairs and handed Minerva two pairs of handcuffs before walking back to the kitchen area. Minerva knew what to do, putting them on immediately, Violet followed.

"So, since you didn't pick, I think you can have cream cookies," The brunette said as she picked up the whipped cream and shook it, "accidentally" spraying some of it onto herself. "Oh nooo, and I don't have anything to clean it with," She pouted, drawing circles on her exposed breast, dragging the substance over the middle.

Minerva threw her head back and just groaned as Violet's mind became clouded by ideas, what she could do to her wife with she only wasn't handcuffed. What had Minerva and Clementine done the other night?

Minerva sat up straight again, watching the brunette as she squeezed one of her breasts tightly and grinned. "If only I had a strong hand for this, huh? It's such a burden doing it all by myself."

"Please just let me fuck you."

"Why would I do that? Honestly, I try do something nice for you both, and all you can think about is sex." She said, lowering her lacey bra only slightly to reveal the softness of her breast. 

"You have us both tied to chairs with handcuffs, you're wearing lingerie, but this isn't about sex?" 

She ignored her comment, starting to make cookies from the dough in the bowl. She put the dough down onto the tray, kneading it much to Violet's enjoyment as she squirmed. 

She rolled the dough in her hands forming a ball, placing it gently down on the parchment rested in the tray, she aimed to get as much dough on her hands as she could.

She put the tray into the oven, somewhat excited to get them out of her way so that she could focus on her real subjects.

Once she made the cookies she went up to Minerva and sat on her lap, her legs wrapped around the redhead’s, she sucked one of her own fingers aiming to get as much of the batter off her dainty digits, she cleaned one of her fingers and placed the others in Minervas mouth.

"Can you clean masters fingers?"

The girl looking up in to her amber eyes while she swirled her tongue around Clementine's fingers, Violet watching and listening to the sounds.

Once Clementine was satisfied with Minerva's work, she pulled her finger from her mouth only to replace her with her mouth. Violet watched her wife drew her tongue in and out of her girlfriend's, before stopping to suckle Minerva's. The blonde let out an involuntary groan, but even that didn't stop them.

Once they eventually stopped, Clementine sat up and off Minerva, waltzing back to the island where she lifted her body onto it with her palms and spun around, legs facing the girls.

"Violet," She said in a stern voice which caught her wife's attention as she straightened up. She smirked, shaking the can of cream, "What were you doing with Minerva in the bedroom?"

Violet's eyes widened. "I, I, w-we-"

"I don't remember you being given permission to sleep with her one on one, do you?" She said threateningly. "You're very loud. I'd be so surprised if the neighbors haven't heard you but, god, you're such a slut in bed."

"Fuck..."

"So, did she fuck you?" She sneered at her wife as she spread her legs, easing onto her back. "You know I was planning on us all having a nice meal tonight. Watching a movie, and going to sleep. But you guys just couldn't keep your hands off of each other, so now I have to punish you."

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Violet questioned. Her wife looked at her with a knowing expression as she put her hand between her thighs, 'fixing' her fishnets, she rubbed soft circles on her thighs.

"Do you want to be hurt?"

Violet flinched as her wife pulled her underwear to the side and sunk her finger in, letting out a sigh of adjustment before slowly drawing it out again, and in, and out.

Clementine took the finger out fully and examined it, Violet and Minerva thinking she was about to taste it, before she slid off of the island and pranced over to the blonde, shifting to sit on her lap. She smirked at her wife as she brought the digit to her lips.

"Good girl," She hummed in approval as she slipped it past Violet's lips and the blonde involuntarily sucked on it. "Get it all off of it."

Violet didn't want it to end when her wife quickly pulled the finger from her mouth before slapping her across the face and getting off of her.

"You're such a dirty slut!" She rose her voice as Violet winced again. Clementine narrowed her eyes at her wife before a grunt was heard and she strut over to Minerva. 

Violet was expecting Minerva to get the same treatment as her but as she watched her wife undo the handcuffs, freeing the redhead, she flushed pink.

"Oh come on, how's that fair?" Violet whined. "She had just as much a part in it as I did, even more! She's the one who was touching me the whole way home. Please Clem, let me out, please? I can be good!"

"Considering the fact you're whining like a dog in heat, I think it's pretty clear you can't be good." Her wife retorted as Minerva went to stand up from the chair and Clementine pushed her back down. "Don't worry. There'll be no touching."

Minerva furrowed her brows in disappointment as the brunette slipped her underwear off from underneath the fishnets, grateful for the hole Minerva had made in them a few nights ago, they slipped off easily. The brunette had a smirk on her face as she pressed her body up against the marble island again, face down, knowing exactly what both girls could see.

"Let me touch you."

"Oh, you can touch. But you won't get to do anything else with me for the rest of the week, how does that sound?"

Minerva's breath was heavy. She wanted so badly to comply with the brunette's threat but as she lay there in front of her, only her as Violet couldn't physically do anything, she couldn't miss out on it. She just couldn't. 

It was like an instinct as Minerva's hands gripped the brunette's waist, she stood up and her knee was neatly fitted in between her thighs. The brunette didn't flinch as the redhead lay down on top of her, burying her face in the crook of her neck. 

Minerva was moaning as she moved her hips against the brunette's rear, knee moving against her heat before the brunette managed to turn the tables and stood face to face with the redhead. Minerva's cheek stung as the hand came across her, then for a second time, before she finally spat at her.

"Wooow, you're that much of a whore." She teased, gripping the redhead's wrist as she planted a kiss against her neck before moving down roughly. As Minerva began to relax, the brunette slapped her again and she sat down.

"You two are gross. Violet, you know how much you mean to me, we have rules in place for a reason. You guys can't... You can't just slip off without me all the time." She explained as she broke character for a moment before the timer on the cookies went off and she walked over to open the oven.

Violet furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm sorry babe... We were trying to get you to join us, it was a... jealousy tactic. I'm really sorry."

Clementine shook her head as she took the cookies out, leaving them in the tray on the counter before grabbing the whipped cream and squirting out a fair amount on all of them, Violet and Minerva desperate to see what would come next.

Clementine used her fingers to feel around for the key to Violet's cuffs in the dough mix and once she found it, tossed it to Minerva.  
"Let Violet out. And clean up." She said solemnly.

Violet's head snapped in her direction. "W-What? I thought you, you were gonna-"

"I think you've already got off enough today." She said as Violet's arms were freed from their confines. The blonde rubbed her aching arms before walking into the laundry room to find a brush to clean up the floor, whilst Minerva pressed her lips firmly against the brunette's.

"That was good. You did a good job. But I'll have to get back at you for not letting me get off."

She grinned. "I'd like to see you try."


	6. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine's heartbroken when Minerva finally has to leave, but Violet doesn't seem to feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda? Rougher? Than last chapter? It's kinky as fuck pls enjoy

Minerva was never supposed to stay this long. They all knew that, but that didn't make it any better as she stood with her suitcase at the front door, in losing Violet in a hug. When the blonde pulled away, Clementine looked at Minerva with her lips pursed.

"You'll come back, won't you? You can't tease us like this for a month and then not come back."

Minerva giggled, "Of course I'm coming back," She leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "couldn't stay away from you guys for the world."

Violet looked over at the redhead and nodded, signifying that the plan was to still go forward, and so Minerva left, for good the brunette thought. A while had passed, Minerva “gone”, Clementine and Violet sat in the kitchen around the island, a sombre atmosphere in the room, Violet opened her mouth momentarily as if to speak but instead let out a long exasperated sigh.

“What?” Clementine questioned. "I'm sorry I'm not talking, it's just weird to be back here all of a sudden."

“Nothing... It's okay. I think we should go out, I’m kinda bored and I don't fancy staying here being sad all night long.” The girl responded.

“Movie maybe?”

“Yeah that sounds good. We should go now, they could be packed for all we know."

Violet grabbed her keys from the bowl on the large oak table on the other side of the kitchen and headed to the door,  
“You coming?” the blonde asked her wife who seemed sad as she sauntered towards her. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird to think that Minerva’s gone. I'm sorry."

“Hmm, yeah. I guess.” Violet responded, trying not to expose the truth but instead opting to look at her phone to change the subject.  
“Oh hey, look at this! Margot Robbie’s in this film, I know how much we like her, starts in ten.

“We better get going then." She smiled.

Venturing into a ‘normal’ couple’s activity for the first time in a long time, and just as the pair were leaving the blonde pulled out her phone and messaged the redhead.

‘Two hours, then we’re back, key’s under the matt.'

‘Thanks.'

Clementine took her wife’s hand as she shoved her phone back in her pocket, looking at the brunette and grinning, partially because she was happy to spend some time with her wife but mainly because of what she knew what was going to happen.

~~~~~

“Good film, Why does she look so good?!” The blonde spoke, she was filled with anticipation and excitement of what was going to happen next. She felt her body tingle as they walked towards the door.

“Top ten questions science still can’t answer,” the brunette chuckled, nearing up to the door and fishing her own keys out her pocket, going into place the silver key into the lock but the door swung open, and to her surprise, all the lights off.

“Did you definitely lock the door when we left?” Clementine pressed, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind the couple. "It was open, are you sure you locked it?"

“I think so..."

Clementine took two more steps into the house, entering the living room looking round slightly before going to turn on the lights.

Suddenly someone came up behind her and grabbed her, the brunette shrieked.

“Vi! Help! Get off me!” the girl screamed, the figure grabbed the girl by throat, wrapping their hand, decorated with a plethora of jewellery, around the brunette’s slender neck, the shock of the cool metal on hot skin sent shivers down Clementine’s spine, immediately recognising it as the sound of the redhead’s voice.

The brunette arched her head up and turned, trying to get a view of Minerva, the taller girl's lips next to the girl's ear. "Oh I couldn't just leave without playing with my favorite toy one last time, could I?” biting her ear softly, keeping a strong grip on the girl.

The words crawled down her spine and made the hairs on her neck stand tall, a small whimper left her lips at the idea of what the redhead was going to do, Violet squirming at the sight of her wife and girlfriend.

Minerva pressed down further on Clementine’s throat, the brunette started feeling immense pressure across her cheeks and small black dots started to cloud her vision, her body feeling weaker as the seconds passed. The taller girl let go completely, dropping her to the floor.

Clementine sucked up all the air she could before being grabbed by Minerva taken upstairs and towards the spare bedroom. Anticipation and lust filling the brunette’s senses, the red head tossing her on the bed and climbing on top, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

Minerva placed her plump lips on the brunette’s, moving them slowly yet passionately, moving from down to her neck, Violet whimpering at the motions drawing the attention of the girl towards her.

“You really do get off on the fact that I’m fucking your wife, get the ropes, I laid all the fun and games on the dresser”

The blonde nodded and moved to the dresser getting, looking at the variety of toys the redhead had bought, vibrators, dildos, ranging in size and shapes, even larger straps and something Violet had never seen before, but she didn’t ask, not wanting to ruin the moment and end up in her wife’s predicament, instead bringing the ropes and placing them on the bedside cabinet.

“Take your shirt off, Clem.” Minerva demanded as she pressed a last kiss to her neck.

“Make me.” the girl spat.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so confident when you're trapped under me. Just think of all the things I could do to your little body, hm?" as she moved her other hand to the girl’s chest and squeezed tightly.

“I said; make me."

“What was that, slut? Are you really talking back to me? Go on, don't be quiet now." Minerva ordered, smacking the brunette across her face, the girl moaned. “I never knew you were so into pain, well, this is just going to make this even more fun.”

“Are you going to make me take your shirt off or are you going to be a good little whore and do it yourself?” the taller girl spoke once again.

“Fine." Clementine spoke with a defeated tone, removing her shirt and bra, Minerva trailed her hand on the girl’s toned stomach and circled her fingertips around her nipples, the brunette bit her lip to try and suppress the pleasure.

“Pants too."

“Why are you doing this?” the shorter girl pressed while taking off her trousers and panties too.

“Well, I couldn’t let that baking incident go unpunished, Minerva and I agreed that you needed to learn what happens when you tease us like that.” Violet butted in.

“Minerva, please!” The girl whimpered as the taller girl brought the rope around her wrists binding them together before tying them to the bedpost, the brunette knew that she was stuck. 

“Vi, would you be so kind and bring me that whip?”

“Yes, Minnie."

“Sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you right, what's my name?"

Violet flushed, squirming, "Y-Yes, Mommy."

The other girl took off her own clothes whilst grabbing the leather whip and placing it in the decorated, pale hand. The brunette eyes widened as the object came into view, a leather whip with a multitude of tails on the end.

“Now, I want you to count after every strike.” Minerva commanded, bringing the whip down onto the shorter girl’s stomach, she yelped at the strike, the pleasure of the pain overwhelming her, her amber eyes rolling back into her head.

“One."

“One what?” Minerva cursed,

“One Sir."

The red head grinned as she brought the whip up again, Violet and Clementine both watching in anticipation, bringing it down again, this time across her exposed breast, moaning out in pleasure as her nipple became erect.

“T-Two sir."

The third strike landed even lower, merely an inch from her heat an even longer drawn out moan, her clit throbbed and ached, wanting to be touched and to quench her thirst for more,

“Th-ree sir.” her voice almost in tatters and in a higher pitch than usual.

The fourth across her thighs, smacking sound followed by a yelp and whimper echoed around the room, an even bigger grin on Minerva’s face.

“Four sir...” but this time the words rattled out between staggered breaths.

The fifth and final strike along both her exposed breasts, the left more sensitive than the right from the first hit, with red lines across it, she jolted again, and writhed in pain, but the more pain Minerva caused the more pleasure she got out of it.

“Five... Five sir,” her breaths even more staggered and heavy, having reached one orgasm the pain was her pleasure and the anticipation of what was to come next spurred her on for a second.

“Good slut, you can count. I'll let that orgasm slide, just for now, but next time you cum without permission, I'll punish you. Violet, baby, why don't you ride her face? You must be so wet after that little show. Make sure she can't breath. You can stop when either you cum or she passes out, but I'll know if you fake it, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

"Sit on her face."

Violet whimpered at the command, but instead of replying she just nodded her head, getting up on the bed and kneeling on top of the brunette’s face, leaning her head against the headboard.

“Not so fast, I want to see your pretty face as you cum, turn around. Faster.” Minerva commanded once again.

The girl turned and lowered herself down onto her wife’s face, forcing her eyes shut at the contact, a soft long drawn out moan leaving her lips. Clementine grunted at the blonde on top of her, the vibrations of her voice making the blonde’s pleasure greater, her moans flooded the room. The brunette swirled her tongue quickly to try and get air before she blacked out, the blonde started to reach her high, much to the brunette’s delight, her clouded vision getting darker with every second that the blonde got off. As the brunette dug her tongue in and out of the blonde’s entrance and around her clit.

Violet reached her high just as Clementine’s vision started to fade, getting off the brunette and down from the bed, but just as she was walking away Minerva stopped her, reached her slender hand on her chest and cupped the blonde’s breast, kneading the weight in her grasp, the blonde whimpering once again.

"You've been a really good girl tonight. It's not time for your reward yet, but I wanted you to know that." She said as she twisted the blonde's nipple before kissing against the back of her neck.

“Now, what I want you to do.... get that plug on the dresser, right there, and put it inside of your wife. Okay? And then take that double headed dildo and put it in her too, and just leave it there and sit next to her like a good girl while I fuck her, think you can do that?” The redhead commanded, stripping down to nothing as she spoke.

Violet nodded. "Yes, mommy."

"Good girl."

Violet walked to the dresser and took the toys, crawling on top of the brunette and kissing her passionately the girl squirmed underneath knowing what her wife was going to do to her, but she wasn’t complaining, sure they had their intimate moments but Minerva commanding Violet on what to do was exciting and interested the brunette.

Clementine always had a kink for pain but Violet being the caring wife and lover she is could never fulfil her desires but when they got in touch with Minerva everyone was happy. 

Though the blonde still wasn't sure about how she felt seeing her wife in pain. She knew that 99% of the time it was getting her off, but it was still a 1% risk.

Violet crawled down, biting and nibbling at her breasts, the girl moaning at the sensations, a drawn out moan leaving her lips as Violet latched onto her nipple and sucked.

“When did you become so dominant, eh baby girl? Do you want to be a slut, tied up like your wife? Like a useless little fuck toy? What were her words? Clementine, would you enlighten us?” Violet looked at the taller girl as she spoke. Minerva brought her hand up again, the whip still in hand, the brunette shook her head and squirmed in fear.

“Make me.” Clementine replied.

“Have you learnt nothing?! It’s obvious that you’re just a dumb whore." Minerva snarled, bringing the whip down again with huge amount of force, smacking it down on the girl’s tanned thigh, she shrieked at the sudden contact, hurting more that last time.  
"What did I tell you to say, Clementine? Hm? Say it."

"C-Cum cleaner..."

“What was that? I can’t hear you!” Minerva yelled, striking Clementine again, her yelping at the contact and whining louder.

“I, I called Violet a cum cleaner!” She spoke, louder this time.

“Louder!” The red head screeched smacking her across the thigh again, an even louder yelp of pain escaping her lips.

“Cum Cleaner!” The brunette shouted between heavy breaths and sighs “I called her a fucking cum cleaner!”

“Do you hear that baby girl, she called you a fucking cum cleaner, but who’s the one tied to the bed?” She commanded, smacking the girl once more, Clementine yelling again, but this cry wasn’t in pain, it was her high.

“Minerva stop!” Violet interjected, “That’s too hard!'

“I'm fine," Her wife stuttered out, "It's okay, I, I liked it,"

Violet shook her head and planted soft kisses along the brunette’s body, edging down to her womanhood, toys still in hand. She licked the girl’s inner thigh, teasing her more, she took the butt plug and swirled the tip around the brunette’s anus, pushing it in slightly and watching her wife's face to try and check for any discomfort. Clementine’s amber eyes squinted shut at the sensation, and the further she pushed it in the louder the sounds she made.

Once the blonde had pushed it just over halfway the rest of the plug slid in, the brunette moaned and sighed, a new sound that neither Violet nor Minerva had heard before.

Minerva watched in awe as the girl’s moved together, and the moans of the brunette. Violet took the double sided dildo and placed one of the heads into Clementine’s other entrance sliding it in as she moaned again.

Violet complied with the redhead’s request and sat just beside the brunette, kneeling on the bed, spreading her legs and placing her arms behind her back.

“Being a good obedient sub are we? Good girl."

Minerva crawled on top of the brunette, leaning up to her ear biting it softly, “Not so tough now,” she grabbed the other end of the dildo and pressed it to her entrance, sliding it into her slick hole, both moaning at the silicone cock.

But the redhead had one more trick up  
her sleeve, she had taken a vibrator from the same dresser while she was preparing her next snack, as she bounced up and down on Clementine, an immeasurable sensation of pleasure. She took one hand and massaged the brunette’s breast, and the other, vibrator in hand, pressed it to the blonde’s clit, her moaning at the sudden sensation and the pair fucking right next to her.

"Mommy..." Violet whined as Minerva began to move again.

As Minerva reached her high as she pounded onto and into the brunette she came closer and closer, and so were the other girls. All three at the same time let out a long drawn out moan, the volume of pleasure rattling around the room and in their ears, like a music to their ears.

Minerva climbed off the brunette and grabbed the blonde, her cum still glistening on the silicone cock, she took the vibrator off Violet’s heat and shoved her onto the brunette. The blonde bouncing up and down again as Minerva watched, grabbing and suckling on their breasts, alternating between Clementine and Violet.

She suckled on Violet's swell of flesh, grateful for it's size as she took it in her mouth and suckled it before changing to the brunette's and running her tongue along her nipple.

Violet nearing her high again, going harder and heavier on top of the brunette, letting out a prolonged and tired groan, she shut her bottle green eyes and rested her head on Minerva's shoulder, breathing in and out as her heart rate slowed back to a normal pace.

The blonde climbed off the brunette and undid her binds around her wrists, her hands flopping to the bed, she looked at her wife and girlfriend as Minerva took out the plug and dildo, licking the mixture of all their cum off it.

“Did we really just cum at the same time, all three of us?” Minerva stated, both girls nodding as a grin appeared slowly on her face.

“Minerva came in me...” Clementine looked at her wife with a confused look, Violet shrugged and blushed.   
“What? She cummed on the dildo and so did I, both on one end.”

“Technically then... I guess... Hey, Minerva? Please tell me that you’re not leaving, I really want to do that again soon. Plus we never got to go on a date, all three of us... It doesn't feel right for you to leave. Not yet."

“Actually, um,” Minerva stuttered, "I got kicked out of my apartment. Turns out I didn't pay the rent on time. So I was kinda hoping I could maybe stay here a little longer, in the spare room? Most of my shits here anyway, why not make it official?" Minerva spoke, twiddling her thumbs together, almost nervous, difficult to believe considering how commanding she had been moments before.

“Sure, why not.” Both girls responded, Violet wearing a smile bigger than before. "I've grown to love this relationship we have. Not just the sexual part."

“So have I," Minerva nodded with a smile, "Thank you both for everything. And especially for tonight, that... that was the best sex I've ever had."

"I have a feeling you'll be saying that a lot more."


	7. Please read

Hi everyone I've decided to make a new account due to some issues with this one, I'm planning to call it "tidal waves" it will have the reupload of all the stories here and all the new ones. I hope you can understand


End file.
